The Doctor and His Daughter
by riverknowshisname
Summary: This story takes place five years after You Are Always Here To Me. Amelia is six and The Doctor and River are learning what it's like to be parents, and of course, as canon would have it there's villans, and twists and turns the whole way down. Hope you can come along for the ride! (I sincerely recommend that you read the first one as this is a sequel.)
1. Chapter 1

_Note to reader: This is a sequel, so before you read this, I suggest you read the other one. Though you may be able to follow along without it...only problem, I write as I think, as I get ideas so I have no idea how many references I'll make to the previous one. (Also, if you started following me as an author because of You Are Always Here To Me, then there's a special place in my heart for you!)_

_I do not own these characters, only one of my creation is Amelia Song, all other credits go to the BBC, the Doctor Who series and all the brilliant minds therein._

_But without further ado..._

* * *

"Is **not**!" The Doctor argued upon entering the TARDIS.

"Is too!" Amelia Song argued right back.

"No."

"Yes," she smiled smugly.

"No," he humphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes," Amelia mocked her father's actions and to add emphasis to hers she stamped her right foot on the ground.

"What," he began picking his foot up and reenacting her movement, "is this all about?"

"This," she stomped her foot again, "is me stamping my foot on the ground."

"I know what that is, I mean," he sighed, "why is it necessary?"

"Why isn't it?"

"Um," he dropped his arms, "because it's not."

"Mummy does it all the time," she excused.

"Yes, and mummy shouldn't be doing it either."

"But if mummy can-"

"Don't even think about saying 'i can too.'"

"I can too," stamping her foot on the ground again.

"Just like your mother," he threw his hands up in the air, giving up. Shaking his head he walked over to the keyboard and yanked the scanner over to him. Amelia rushed after him.

"Whatcha doin' poppa?" she was on her tip-toes straining to see the screen.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" She had propped herself up so that she was off the ground but not quite sitting on the console. She still couldn't see the screen and so she tried to lean over. "The kind of stuff momma would be okay with...or, the kind of stuff that momma would send me out of the room for?"

"Send you out of the room?" He stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "sometimes when you explain something as 'stuff' I can stay here, but then there are other times that you say 'stuff' and momma tells me to go read - or something else boring."

"Boring," he laughed, "reading isn't boring."

"Yes it is," she narrowed her eyes at him, "and you're changing the subject on me."

"No," he stuttered, "I am - most certainly not - changing subjects on you."

She hopped down and crossed her arms over her chest, while still maintaining eye contact.

"I don't even wanna know," River was coming into the console room, arms in the air. Amelia spun around, almost falling over, "so much like her father," River mumbled as Amelia rushed to her and threw her arms around her mother.

"Momma, I've missed you!" She squeezed River tight.

"You were only gone for-" she looked at her husband.

"Twenty minutes."

"Really?" River was surprised, "Twenty minutes?" She shrugged, "okay, bit longer than I thought."

"You missed out on a lot," Amelia continued to prattle on. "We were just there, minding our own business-"

"Why don't I like where this is going?" River glared at The Doctor who shrugged his shoulders briefly and then pulled the scanner so that his wife could no longer meet his eyes, though he knew if River wanted to bad enough, she would most definitely move. Amelia cleared her throat at her mothers interruption.

"I am talking," she snapped back, very annoyed with her mothers interruption.

"Oh my-" she let out a heavy breath, "you are your daddy's daughter to be sure."

Amelia pulled away from her mother and crossed her arms. "Can I finish? Not that I really even got started."

River was amazed at the amount of sass her daughter both possessed, and exercised on a very regular basis. She had so much of both of her parents in her that sometimes it was hard to determine whose attitude, sass or characteristic she was acting out. She could more than hold her own in an argument and would win most of them. Amelia was very perceptive, and it was almost as if she could sniff the bullshit out and get right to the truth. She certainly was special, no one could say that she wasn't.

"Momma," Amelia was shaking her. "Can I finish talking? Or are you gonna sit there in googly goo land all day?"

"Ha!" The Doctor exclaimed from the other side of the scanner, "'googly goo land.'"

River picked Amelia up off the floor and walked toward him and shoved the scanner away.

"What are you doing?" River glared at him.

"Admiring our daughters choice of words."

"Uh-huh..." Rivers glare softened ever so slightly.

"Momma," Amelia had grabbed ahold of her shoulders and was shaking her again in an effort to get her attention. "SO," she dragged out, "poppa and I were there, minding our own business when-"

"Please tell me your lives weren't in danger, please, just tell me that."

"When," Amelia continued neither acknowledging or denying her mothers question, "all of a sudden came this, Dalek. I mean it had to be a Dalek, it couldn't have possibly been anything else, and it did say 'Exterminate' and it did shoot at us..." she slowed, "well, we weren't really in danger." She looked guiltily at her mother, "and we had our sonic's...so technically, we're fine." She smiled.

River looked back at him. "Was it really a Dalek?" River's voice was stern.

"Well," he pulled his hands up off the keyboard, "it may have been a Dalek," he stuck his finger up to her lips so she couldn't interrupt him, "but I can't be sure."

"It is," Amelia crossed her arms again, resuming the argument from earlier.

"We don't know that," he dropped his hand from River's mouth and crossed his arms as well.

"It is."

"We don't know that."

"Yes we do."

"How?" He flung his arms out to his sides, "how do we know that?"

"It said 'Exterminate.'"

"I can say 'Exterminate' and not be a Dalek."

"So...?"

"So...we can't know it's a Dalek for sure, just because it said 'Exterminate.'"

"You don't think it was a Dalek, Doctor?" River chimed in.

"Well, that's the thing, River," he sighed and yanked the scanner back over, "I don't know. And when I don't know something-"

"You go crazy."

"Well I believe I'm substantially already there."

"Your words, not mine."

He shook his head at her and then resumed his typing.

"Where are we going?" Amelia and River asked in unison.

"Somewhere."

"What are you looking at?" River tried to peer over but he moved the scanner.

"Stuff."

"I know, I know," Amelia began to wiggle, "put me down, and I'll go read a boring book."

"What?" River looked at her confused as she set her daughter down who then skipped her way from the console room with both her parents staring after her.

"Other part of the conversation you missed, I'm afraid."

"Of course," she sighed.

"Now," he was immediately defensive, "before you say anything, we were...technically, fine. It did say 'Exterminate' like she said, and technically," his arms began flailing around, oh how she loved that, "it did shoot at us, but we're fine. See?"

"I think when it comes to her, your definition of 'fine' and mine, do not in fact coincide."

"Well, fine. According to my definition we were fine."

"Would you stake your life on that?" River's hands were on her hips.

"Why would I need to?"

"Indulge me," she crossed her arms, "would you stake your life on your definition of fine and whatever the hell just happened back there?" She flung one hand in the direction of the doors and the other fell at her sides.

"Based on, we did in fact make it out alive, I'd say yes."

"Why did it take you twenty minutes to get ice cream?"

He crossed his arms, "what were you doing that twenty minutes seemed long?"

"Stuff," she avoided his gaze.

"River?" His eyes narrowed at his wife, "did you take the TARDIS?"

"Maybe..." she admitted guiltily.

"Where to?" His tone was rising. She'd taken the TARDIS and for all she knew they could have died based on the fact that the TARDIS might not have even been there when they got back to it, and it was true they were running to get away from - what was more than likely - a Dalek. But that was not the point in this moment. River had taken the bloody TARDIS. Where had she gone with it and what the hell was she doing?

River was averting his gaze. She had a reason. She always had a reason, but she'd let this slip. How was that a good thing? He wasn't supposed to find out, and she was terrified of what his reaction might be and what he might do when he learned her little secret...well she thought it was little, he would more than likely disagree.

"River," he brought her back, "where did you go?"

"Somewhere."

"Okay, you're being cryptic," he started waving his arms around again, "and there's almost always something that I'm not going to like when you get all cryptic on me. And I don't like that," he pointed at her, "I don't like that River. I don't like you getting all cryptic." He looked around frantically hoping there would be some clue nearby that he was missing, "what were you doing with my TARDIS?!"

"Oh, we're getting possessive now aren't we?" She was going to avoid it as long as she could. Then an idea happened upon her, but could it work? Would he accept it? She wasn't hopeful, but she was going to try it anyways.

"What were you doing with the TARDIS, River?" He'd crossed his arms and was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Spoilers," she smiled. There she'd tried it. Would he accept it? Would he drop it? She hadn't tried that word on him in years, well she did when she was trying to be cute or sarcastic, but now was probably not the time he would just roll it off his shoulder and move onto another conversation.

"That doesn't work anymore, River," he dropped his arms and pointed at her, "not since we became all linear and everything..." he gasped and looked at her, "unless you went into our future, which you swore you'd never do!"

"No, of course not," she was fanning her hands at him in an effort to calm him down, "not our future. Just places."

"Right, thank you River, we'd already figured that one out." He shook his head and then stepped forward towards her, lifted his arms, pulled her forward and kissed her. Sure they kissed, they kissed a lot more now, but she was usually very open after they did, not that he had a problem with that at all. Pulling away from her, "what were you doing with the TARDIS?" He dropped his hands and stepped back, "please don't make me ask again."

"I was..." she sighed, "well...I...um, see it's kind of hard to explain..."

"Time machine," he gestured around him to signify the TARDIS, "we've got as much time as you need."

She sighed heavily. She'd tell him. She'd been caught, called out and cornered, she kind of had to answer him now, but she was still concerned about his reaction. Yes they were very happy, oh they had their squabbles but that was nothing out of the ordinary, and they were always - well mostly, there was the time that they lost Amelia on Ickerade, horrible planet, but aside from that they were very nearly - completely resolved and forgiven before they laid their heads on their pillows at night. But this was different. She was most certainly guaranteed that she knew what his reaction would be, and she was desperately wishing that someone could teleport her away from there immediately, before she had to explain herself, and she'd have to explain herself alright.

"River...what were you doing with the TARDIS?" He was getting tired of asking, and just hoped she would explain herself. If she didn't this time, he was determined that he would just give up. If she really wasn't going to tell him, well she just wasn't going to tell him. He could live with that, right? Right? No...he probably couldn't. Something was bothering her and she wasn't telling him, that sent up red flags everywhere.

"I was..." she inhaled and exhaled deeply, "on a date."

"Oh that's nice," he stated obliviously, but then it hit him. "A DATE?!" He stepped right up to her finger wagging around in front of her face, "what kind of date? A real date or a date as in, yesterday, today, as day in 1885? I thought we were fine! I thought we were happy! River, why were you on a date? Bloody hell River, I don't get it..."

River's hands flew up to his shoulders, "calm down and I will tell you."

He started taking some deep breaths.

"Now listen up, I'm only gonna say this once."

"Okay..." he was searching her eyes for some explanation. His head was still spinning. Date and River in the same sentence and that sentence not coming from him...he just couldn't fathom what that would look like or what exactly had happened, but if she was going to explain it, he would listen. Just like he always did.

"It's just to find out some information," she hesitated, "because he may have connections to let us know if Kovarian is still after Mia or if there's something we should be worried about..."

"Do you flirt with this person?"

"On occasion."

"Does he flirt with you?"

"Always..." There was no point in denying that.

"Does this person have a name? Do I know him?"

"Yes...and sort of," she shrugged, "it's not a good relationship."

"Does he know we're married, or does he think we're having issues?" He relaxed ever so slightly, "or does he think we're separated."

"Um, the last one."

"River...who is it?" He had a feeling he already knew the answer, and knowing that made him wary of the answer and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.

She sighed heavily, "Greg Sans."

"Greg SANS?! What the hell River? What are you thinking?!"

"Calm down...please."

He yanked the scanner in front of him and savagely attacked the keyboard.

"Whoa!" River tried to pull the scanner away, but he wouldn't have it. "What are you doing?" She was concerned. She wasn't going to lie. Sadly, he'd taken it exactly the way she thought that he would, and that was not very encouraging to her.

"The hospital! I'm gonna have a chat with Greg Sans!"

"Could you not? Please, Doctor. Just leave it be."

"Has he kissed you? Has he made any move on you whatsoever?"

"Yes..."

"Then, I'm going River. You can either stay in the TARDIS when we get there or come with me, but this isn't going on any longer. I can make him tell us, and then there will be no good reason for you to see or talk to him ever again."

"He's not as bad anymore," she paused putting a hand on his arm, "he's very remorseful for what happened."

"Well, good for him, but he's getting another piece of my mind, and nothing you can say will change it. So take a seat, 'cause we're going to see Doctor Sans. Doctor I'm-gonna-make-a-move-on-your-wife-after-you-expli citly-told-me-to-bugger-off."

"Um, mum, dad?" Amelia reentered the room, "whats going on? Where are we going?"

"Oh," he looked up at his daughter, "just something that daddy has to take care of for mummy."

"Okay!" She hopped down the stairs and plopped herself on the bottom one, "can I help?"

"Maybe," The Doctor began, "we'll see."

"Goody!" Amelia looked antsy and excited.

River was bewildered, and worried. She'd gotten so much from Sans lately, and she pretty much had him eating out of the palm of her hand. She would lose his trust most certainly, but she couldn't deny her husband a freak out, that Sans definitely deserved to get, so for now...she would wait patiently for the storm to make it's landing, and see it through till the end.

The Doctor was fuming. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Sans, but Sans was gonna hear it, not be a prat and leave his wife alone...well, that's what he was hoping for anyways. The last time Sans had showed little regard for what The Doctor had to say, had turned up with a betrayal to Kovarian, if he was still in league with her, then the last thing he wanted was to ensure the fact that Sans knew where he stood on the food chain and just what kind of hell would descend if he crossed him this time too.

Sans had it coming, and he was going to get absolutely all of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this really necessary?" River's hands were on her hips, she absolutely loved this man, but sometimes she just dreamed about slapping him, though at the moment, she was relishing in the fact that he was jealous and she found that oddly adorable.

"Not a word from you, River Song - Melody Pond - whoever you want to be today."

"River Song, if you please." She smiled, she liked being reminded that she was still a Pond despite the lack of her parents (and brother's) presence among them. Oh they'd made a habit of going every Christmas, the TARDIS would never take them anywhere else, not that they minded. Anthony was getting older though, he had just turned thirteen the past weekend, and they had made sure they were there for that.

Looking at her daughter is was hard to imagine how so much time had possibly gone by. Oh, she loved that she could now talk to her daughter - the 'I speak baby' routine got old quickly - but at the same time, she was six, how was that possible? She shook her head at the thought, she'd be an adult before River knew it.

"Well then, River Song," he nodded at her sardonically, "we're going to go see Sans."

"Do you really have to do this?"

"Yes, River," he looked down at the keyboard, typed something and then looked back up at her, "I really do, need, to do this."

River shrugged, he had that face on again. The face that wasn't going to stop, by this point it was full steam ahead. All she could think was how bad she felt for whatever Sans had coming. True, she had been absolutely miserable trying to fake a relationship with him, and it would probably do more harm than good in the long run, but she couldn't work out any other way to find out if Kovarian was going to try to go after Amelia again or not. River had become quite paranoid over the whole thing, she wasn't going to let anyone take her baby away from her. Not one, not ever.

"Thank you for your surrender," he nodded in her direction but was now looking at the console. "Is he still at the hospital where," he jerked his head in his daughters direction, "was?"

River nodded. She'd rather give him the information that he wanted than to have him give her the silent treatment later, true it never lasted long at all, but silence was silence and she didn't like it one way or the other.

She had to admit that she was quite okay with this jealous side of him, kind of liked it even. There was something about him being jealous that just heightened her spirit and in a way turned her on. She was never able to act on any of those impulses though because whenever she had them Amelia was always in the room, though he always seemed to notice and would smile and laugh in her direction. She did make it a point to at least kiss his cheek in those moments, sometimes he even turned so that she kissed his lips instead, but he was as much of a hermit when it came to, public displays of affection, even when it was only their daughter.

"So," Amelia dropped her elbows onto her legs, clasped her hands together and rested her head on top of them, "where are we going...exactly?"

"The place we're going," The Doctor explained.

"Shouldn't I know?" She was confused.

"It's a bit complicated lovebug, but don't worry, it will be a well worth it trip, I assure you," he hit a button landing the TARDIS. "Are you going to come River, or are you going to stay in here and shake your head incessantly while I'm gone?"

"Oh, I'm coming alright."

"Well then," he sighed, "let's go!" He charged over to the door.

Amelia jumped off the stairs and grabbed her mothers already outstretched hand.

"Is this going to be fun?" Amelia smiled at her father.

"Oh, it's gonna be loads of fun!" He wretched the doors open and stomped out. They were in the same place that the TARDIS had originally landed back when Amelia was in the NICU, so this time he knew where he was going. What exactly he was going to do, he hadn't determined anything. "Loads," he repeated in a hushed tone.

"What did you say?" River and Amelia both asked.

"Nothing," he smiled.

The had reached the doors to the NICU waiting area. When The Doctor turned to face River.

"You go in there, like you normally would, and greet Sans how you normally would -"

"Seriously?!" Had she heard him right?

"Yes seriously," he nodded and then grabbed his daughters hand to pull her to his side instead of River's so that she could walk forward and meet Sans, though he was sure he would be incapable of finding the words to explain what his current mood and feelings were, he was very much worried about seeing how Sans usually greeted his wife. The last time he had been here Doctor Gregory Sans had sold his family out to Kovarian and kissed River, even after he explicitly told him not to mess with him. Well, he had something coming to be sure...and The Doctor was fairly confident that Sans wouldn't like it at all, then again, he knew River probably wouldn't like it either, but he would deal with that later.

"Are you sure about this?" River looked at him.

"Yes I'm sure," he let go of Amelia's hand and did a shooing motion, "now go."

"Alright," she looked away and then called over her shoulder, "but this was **your **idea, so I expect you to behave yourself."

"Psh," he waved his hand, "behave, shmahave, we're fine."

"Right," River shook her head and walked forward. Sans had taken to kissing her upon her arrival and so she was very wary of greeting him 'how [she] normally would.' Oh, she'd hated it, hated kissing anyone else, but false pretenses were hard to keep up if you weren't actively working on them, and this seemed to be the way that it was.

"Oh shit!" River mumbled under her breath. Sans was now walking towards her with his arms out in greeting. River opened hers as well, just waiting for what was coming next. Like always, Sans embraced her and gave her a kiss on the lips. She was just waiting for it. She knew The Doctor would not be far behind, and she kind of liked that.

"Sans!" Like clockwork The Doctor charged forward, Amelia was following close behind.

Sans looked up. The Doctor? What the bloody hell was he doing here? Hadn't they split up? Isn't that what River had said? Was he in denial? He wasn't quite sure, but with The Doctor charging at him (with Amelia in tow) he could only imagine that River had lied to him. He supposed that probably made sense. He noticed The Doctor's hands were balled up in fists, so he knew what was coming, and he was going to stand there and take it like a man.

"I can't believe you!" The Doctor came up over by River and pushed her to the side.

Amelia went and stood beside her mother watching her father in awe.

It was quick, it was fast, it happened without any actual warning. His fist flew in the air and he hit Sans right in the nose. Sans' hand flew up to his nose, it hurt to be sure. The Doctor felt the need to hit him more, but he hoped that one alone would make a difference, then Amelia stepped forward.

"That was _not_ cool." Amelia walked over to Sans and with as much force as she could muster she stomped as hard as she could on his foot.

Sans and everyone else looked at her in bewilderment.

"Mia..." River didn't know what to say.

"If daddy can do it, I can too," she asserted, "and I'm not tall enough to punch him in the nose..." she sighed, "and daddy said I was never aloud to go for the easy shot on any man...well, unless it's a life or death situation."

The Doctor shook his head and glared back at Sans, "I told you once, then you made a move, then I told you again. What the hell did you think I meant? Come for as many helpings as you want? Because I can tell you that is **not **what I meant at all." He was fuming, and was now walking in a nervous circle around and around in a very small space.

"Amelia Song...that was..." he pointed at her and kept pacing.

"Amelia?" Sans perked up. "I thought you said-"

River dashed forward and threw a hand over his mouth, "shhhhhh!"

Amelia looked at her mother confused. "What was that for?"

"But River-"

The Doctor put his hands on his hips when Sans called his wife by her first name, causing Sans to stop talking.

"I thought you said that something had happened..." he looked at Amelia then back to River, "she looks great."

"I _was_ great," Amelia looked at Sans, "until this morning." She crossed her arms, "until you upset my daddy. You don't upset my daddy. Bad idea mister wannabe Doctor."

"But I am a doctor..." he looked at River, The Doctor and back to Amelia.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" She had leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at him. "You'd certainly like to think that."

"I _am_ a doctor."

"Right," she nodded sarcastically, "and I'm the queen of England."

"But River," he looked up at her, "you lied about that. I guess now I see why you wanted to meet with me, you were worried about her."

"She doesn't need to worry about me," Amelia said matter-of-factly.

"Oh I'm sure she doesn't," Sans nodded down to look at her.

"So help me," River was saying through clenched teeth, "if You-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort?" Amelia perked up then looked at her dad, "you said he was only in a book."

"He is _only_ in a book," River assured her daughter before looking at Sans and concluding, "finds out about this, I will hold you personally responsible. You got that?"

Sans nodded. He had really begun to care about River, knowing that it had just been a farce to get information he was heartbroken. Kovarian already knew about Amelia being well, but Amy's threat had stuck. Kovarian had had no plans of trying to take her from them again, she feared what might happen if she ever tried. But Sans thought Amelia had died. He'd been guilt-ridden for years, because he did love River and he **thought** he'd killed her baby. That he could never forgive himself for, but here she was, right as rain and just as feisty as her mother, and just as threatening as her father. This little family was truly a force to be reckoned with.

He had to admit, they were quite an adorable family, but he couldn't help but wish that he were in The Doctor's place. It was clear that River loved him a great deal when she reached her arm out and it was as if her touch alone had calmed him. She hadn't said a word and she didn't have to. She touched him and that was it, he was calm. Albeit still flustered and probably still upset, but his mood had shifted. She had some sort of power over him, that Sans could no more define than understand. She was truly just one half of a coin.

Sans was thinking, River could tell. She'd spent enough time with him that he had tell-tale signs and she was getting a lot of them right now. He seemed mesmerized by Amelia, and she had to admit, she probably shouldn't have lied about Amelia, but her own paranoia had taken precedence and so instead of trusting him - which she still didn't think he had earned - she lied. Rule 1, and she was good at it.

"Doctor," Sans looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Amelia's hands flew to her hips. "No you're not."

"Why do you say that?" River looked down at her daughter.

"I can just tell," she shrugged. "And he doesn't seem all that sorry."

"Okay..." Sans took a deep breath, "so maybe I'm not entirely sorry, not when it comes to you River. I did what I thought was best, and I do care a great deal about you, I - I -" he glanced at The Doctor and then looked at River, "I love you."

"Whoa buddy!" Amelia went to charge forward but River grabbed ahold of her, and pulled her back against herself.

Amelia stared up at her mother in utter bewilderment. Why had she stopped her?

"I do River, I love you."

The Doctor went to step forward to give him another good solid punch, but River grabbed him by the crook of the elbow and pulled him back beside her. He didn't argue and he didn't try to pull away. For the time being, River was in control of everyone's emotions, and immediate actions.

"I'm sorry Greg," she sighed.

The Doctor was flummoxed by that response. Why was she sorry? Did she care about him too? Was there something else that he didn't know? What had River not told him? Had more than just kissing happened between them? His face got very red and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his calm.

"Greg," she sighed heavily, "I'm really very sorry."

The Doctor looked up at River, 'I'm really very sorry' had been exactly what she had said all those years ago in the Library before telling him his name. He would never forget that moment as long as he lived. He trusted her so completely after that, so unreservedly. She knew his deepest darkest secret, and she had kept silent. She was truly his other half in everything. He still hadn't said 'I love you' to her, because he felt that as soon as he did that, she would die, and he couldn't bare that thought.

"What's so special about him?" He gestured at The Doctor.

"Ahem!" Amelia cleared her throat, "me!"

"River, I'll never let anything happen to you, or Amelia," he started stepping forward toward her.

The Doctor moved forward and River released his arm.

"That's enough out of you Sans," he shook his hand at his face, "no more. Nothing. You just stop right there, and I won't hit you again." He put his hands up in front of him, "you keep walking I make no promises."

Just then a door creaked open and everyone turned to look.

"WHAT?!" The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness said in unison.

* * *

_Captain Jack added specifically for obsessedsoul (Caroline), cause you're awesome and you love him, so TADA!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to upload. I'm a perfectionist and Jack has proven harder to write than I thought. But without any further ado...and this is definitely further then planned...Chapter 3..._

* * *

"Your Ten is showing!" Jack said flashing a big smile. He walked over to the group and jabbed his thumb at Sans, "this guy giving you a hard time little missie?"

"Yes," Amelia nodded emphatically.

"Well, then maybe you should do something about that."

"Uh, Jack," The Doctor looked at him confused, "what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting some people Doctor, you know me." He gave The Doctor a suggestive wink. "Why are you here?"

Amelia jabbed her pointer fingers at Sans.

"Ah," he acknowledged. "What did you do Doctor?"

"What?" He pointed at himself, "me? What do you mean what did I do?"

"Well, you must have done something."

"Nope, mister," Amelia tugged on his coat, "it was him that's causing the problem."

"Oh really, and what did he do?" He bent down so he was more at her level.

"He kissed my mum."

"Ah," Jack looked up at River, "I'd like to kiss that too."

"Jack!" The Doctor didn't like the way he said that, then again there were a lot of things Jack said that he didn't like.

Amelia crossed her arms and looked at Jack incredulously.

"Alright," Jack noticed her look and then turned to face The Doctor, "she's yours I assume?"

"They _both_ are."

"Right, right," he looked at River, "sure you wanna be with him? We could have loads more fun." He gave her a once over, winked, and then reiterated with emphasis, "loads."

"I'm sure we would," River smiled and winked back.

"Oi!" The Doctor was dragging his finger through the air back and forth in the space that was separating Jack and River, "what was that?"

"I think it was encouragement," Jack smiled, stepped forward shoving Sans out of the way and extended his hand, grabbed River's and kissed it. "Captain Jack Hard-k-ness, at your service." He checked her out again and added, "_Any_ service."

"I'll keep that in mind," River flashed him a smile.

The Doctor faced River, "what the hell was that?"

"Oh calm down Sweetie, just playing along."

"He," The Doctor shook his head at River and then Jack, "doesn't play around with that type of thing. When he says 'any service'," he glanced at Amelia then mumbled, "he means _any_ service."

"Oh Doctor, you know me so well," Jack beamed with pride.

During this little reunion Sans tried to slink away but Jack noticing that he was moving grabbed his shirt by the collar and yanked him over into the little circle the group was now standing in, and right in front of Amelia.

"Now, did you still want to do something about that," he shook Sans' collar, "little girl?" Amelia nodded. "Then have at it."

Amelia's smile spread from cheek to cheek as she took two steps forward, looked up at Sans (who was staring back down at her, uncertain of where this was going) and she pulled her elbow back as far as she could go without hurting herself and lunged her fist right into that space of Sans that her father had told her never to go to (unless it was life or death).

"Mia!" River gasped as Sans doubled over and hit the floor. "What was that for?" She stepped forward and pulled her daughter back, "that was _not_ a life or death situation!"

"Yes it was," she nodded obstinately.

The Doctor quite liked this reaction and he would have given her anything she wanted if River wasn't standing there having a problem with it. But he'd make sure to thank her for that later.

"How?" Was all River could manage to get out.

"Well, either he would live or die, I decided he would live," as she spoke The Doctor's smile broadened, "and I figured if he had to live, he didn't have to enjoy it..." she looked at her father and smiled.

"That's my girl!" He bent over with his hand up for a high five.

Amelia jumped full of excitement to hit her fathers hand and he scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"River, let's go." He spun around, Amelia laughing. "Goodbye Jack."

"Aw no mate," Jack shook his head, "can't get rid of me that easy."

"Watch me."

"Doctor..." River chided, "not very nice."

"Hey, I've hung on to the outside of that bloody blue box of yours," he smiled, "and I'll do it again if I have to." He turned around to look at Sans who was still rolling on the floor in pain, "that'll teach you not to mess with this family."

Amelia nodded with him, "yeah!"

"Sans," The Doctor spun around to face him again (Amelia who was draped over his shoulder was giggling), "if you ever try anything like that again," he paused, "let's just say you won't have anything else to worry about in this life or the next." He turned around grabbed River's hand and walked from the hospital wing.

Jack had sauntered out behind them and was now walking just behind The Doctor and chatting with the slung up Amelia, they even played patty-cake amongst a load of innuendos that tended to receive a head shake and a half from The Doctor, an 'I get it' laugh from River, and a very oblivious nee innocent giggle from Amelia.

Upon reaching the TARDIS The Doctor took Amelia down from his shoulder who then followed her mother inside the police box. The Doctor stood facing Jack.

"Miss me Doctor?"

"What's there to miss?"

"Hey now," Jack shook his head, "you don't get anything this good looking very often." He thought about it, "unless that fine piece of-"

"Jack!" The Doctor looked at him sternly.

"Womanly...perfection..." he hesitated but implied, "then you've got it made."

The Doctor nodded.

"But-"

"There's always a but," The Doctor interrupted.

"Oh there are always butt's, whether I like them or not is an entirely different thing."

"Need to know," The Doctor shook his head, "and that is not something I need to know."

"Depends on whose doing the needing," Jack bobbed his eyebrows at The Doctor suggestively.

"'But'? There was a 'but' Jack?" He wasn't sure why he was asking Jack to continue, but he did anyways.

"I could use a lift." He shrugged at The Doctor. "If nothing else could you at least give me a lift?"

"Of course we can." River was standing in the doorway.

"But River," The Doctor spun around to face her, "we have places to be. People to see."

"It's a time machine Doctor," she sighed, "and my parents and Anthony aren't going anywhere."

The Doctor said nothing and instead stood there. He'd never wanted to have River and Jack in the same place and earlier had been enough proof of just why that was. Why didn't River understand that? She'd been standing right there for the whole Sans thing...right? So why should it be so surprising that he would want to leave Jack there.

"You know mate," Jack began, "I don't have a vortex manipulator anymore...I don't rightly know what happened to mine, but I could use a lift if you'd be so...kind."

"Vortex manipulator you say?" River's eyebrow arched, hadn't Dorian said _fresh off the write of a handsome time agent_? Well he'd said something like that.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "wonderful things Vortex manipulators. Motor bike through traffic. Much faster than a TARDIS."

"I know!" River smiled, "I've got one!"

"Really?" Jack sounded surprised, "I didn't know they gave them to just anybody..."

"I'm not anybody," River straightened and smiled.

"I can see that," Jack stepped forward, "I gotta say, I don't know what you see in this big bafoon, but I'd venture to guess you'd find me much more interesting."

"I'm sure I would Jack."

"Shall we?" Extended his arm to the TARDIS doors.

River nodded and headed in the doors with Jack following closely after and muttered to River, "I certainly like the view."

"Thank you Sweetie."

Upon hearing that The Doctor burst into the TARDIS slammed the doors shut and marched over to River who had begun punching something in on the keyboard. Stopping just beside her he looked on as Jack was leaning on the console right next to River.

"'Sweetie'?" his hands were on his hips and then folded across his chest and then he wasn't sure what to do with them, so they began flailing in the air. "Sure, we'll give him a ride, sure Mia seems to like him, but I am not - I repeat, not - okay with you calling him Sweetie." He arms were folded again, but were once again flailing as he continued, "you call me Sweetie. You've always called me Sweetie. He hasn't earned Sweetie, he's not your husband, and dammit River - he is _not_ Sweetie!" He ended his tirade by slamming his hands on the the console causing the TARDIS to make a loud creaking noise.

"It's okay," River said stroking the console, "he's just overreacting a bit."

"'A bit'?" His voice was rising and he had straightened up and began pacing faster than River or Jack had ever seen, "I am _not_ overreacting to anything River!"

"One could beg to differ..." Jack offered up.

"Sweetie, I just cannot believe it. You called him Sweetie." He continued pacing but now his arms were moving around in the air so fast he was hitting himself at different places at different times, "he is not your Sweetie!"

River figured she should do something before The Doctor lost all his remaining sanity, so she stepped over towards him.

"Be careful there," Jack cautioned, "he's going pretty good."

River nodded at him in acknowledgment and stepped into The Doctor's path 'causing him to stop abruptly to avoid both of them falling down the stairs directly behind River. Reaching her hands up she placed them on either side of his face and pulled him forward.

Her lips met his gently, but there was certain ferocity in the way that she kissed him, not that he minded, but there was something different about this kiss. Something foreign. Something he didn't understand. He had almost forgot that Jack was even present until he spoke up.

"Save some pucker there for me."

The Doctor tried to yank himself around but River's grip tightened and her kisses became much more meaningful, not that they weren't before, but there was definitely something different about these kisses and for the life of him he didn't understand why, not that he was arguing.

River knew he was upset, and she knew that even this probably wouldn't calm him down completely, but for this moment, for right now, she was going to kiss him just like that time in Trenzalore. He had initiated that kiss. Her hearts had skipped a beat. He had caught her wrist, he'd seen, heard and talked to her. He'd told her that she was "always there" to him. As her mind went back to that moment The Doctor fully joined her in that kiss placing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to himself.

River had something to tell him, but not now. It was too soon. She wasn't even ready, so how could she expect him to be? She didn't know, but now was not the time, so for the time being she would continue to kiss him and not bring up the subject until she was ready to deal with it, though she couldn't wait forever. It would become obvious soon enough.

Lost in the moment neither The Doctor nor River noticed that Jack had walked from the console room. Sure he liked stuff like this, but he was usually involved and it was clear that in this instance, he was not and wasn't even welcome, so he headed off to find the little girl whom he found himself strangely fond of in such a short time.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning River awoke in the arms of The Doctor, who was still sleeping soundly, and that didn't happen often. Sure he'd been sleeping more since Mia was born, but that was because she wore him out on a daily basis. He invested so much time and effort into that little girl. River knew he'd make a great dad, but at the same time she could not have pictured it quite this way. Those two were thick as thieves. If there was an argument, and it looked as if River was about to be pulled into it, she would make an excuse and leave the room, unless she had a strong opinion on it one way or the other and didn't mind pissing off either her husband or daughter in the process.

As River thought about the past few years, she couldn't have imagined her life differently - well, no, she could imagine her life differently, what she meant was - but she would never change it for the world. True being a mother took more out of her than she ever thought possible, especially as of late. Having to pretend to care about Sans - who was entirely and completely the bane of her existence - was hard for her to do. She didn't like it one bit. She loved The Doctor utterly and unreservedly and having to "attempt" that kind of thing with someone else for information, well, she would never have gotten used to it. She was beyond thrilled that her husband had punched that good for nothing son of a bitch. She had wanted to do it herself every time she had to see his face, but protecting Amelia, was more important than her own discomfort and there was certainly a lot of it.

In all honesty, Sans could never hold a candle to The Doctor. They were completely different men. Sans was all about power and blindly loving someone, and had an affinity for betraying people, it wasn't a wonder to her that his wife had left him, if she'd had to look at that ugly face all day she'd probably leave him too. _No River, that was mean_, she thought to herself. The Doctor adjusted briefly, causing River to go rigid so as not to wake him. She wanted to be left alone with her thoughts for the time being. There was so much on her mind, and she hadn't the faintest idea what to do with all of it. Some things were practical, easy, like what food to bring to her parents; and then there were other things, harder things, things she didn't know how to say that she knew she should. She could never find the right time. Oh he deserved to and had every right to know, but for now it was her dirty little secret, for now she could hold it hostage, though at some point she knew she would have to tell him, and she was hoping she could just wait it out a little while longer.

The door to their room creaked open and River shut her eyes quickly, "momma?" It was Mia, but at this moment River didn't want to interact with anyone, so for right now she was pretending to be asleep and just hoped that her daughter would think she was still asleep and leave the room. Her wish was granted, but not until Mia had come all the way over to her mother's side of the bed and poked her arm, upon thinking that she was still asleep Mia shrugged her shoulders and left the room.

As soon as the door shut River's eyes burst open, this time with fresh tears. She hated what she'd just done, but right now she just didn't want to be there for anyone but herself. She was strong and independent, though she was feeling less and less that way because Mia relied on her so much. Being a mother was great, but it had it's pains as well. What's that thing some women get? Oh she couldn't remember, but she was sure she had it, though it was odd, because Mia was six, didn't that usually happen soon after giving birth? Oh she couldn't tell. She barely remembered her pregnancy to begin with, so trying to place facts in there, oh she didn't want to think about it. She really needed to deal with this, she _had_ to deal with this.

The Doctor stirred awake, River knew that he would know she was awake by one quick look at her, so there was no point in faking sleep if he was up so she stretched.

"Ahh..." The Doctor exhaled before raising his hand to her face and placing it on her mess of hair kissed her on the forehead.

"Hello Sweetie," she just barely managed to get it out with the giant frog she found in her throat. No, now was not the time. After his just waking up, no. Definitely no.

"Hello dear," The Doctor moved his hand out from under her head, stood up and dressed himself. "You getting up?" He called back over his shoulder.

"Uh," River had been lost in thought, "yeah, I'll be right out."

"Okay..." he turned to leave the room, then paused and looked back over at her, hand on the doorknob, "um, don't let Jack in here."

"Okay Sweetie," she faked a smile.

"I mean, really River, don't. Let. Jack. In here." His emphasis was clearly defined. No Jack in bedroom.

"Right," she nodded.

As he turned to the door again he pulled the door open and whispered, "I love you."

River shot straight up from the bed as the door shut.

What had he just said? Had he actually said what she thought he said? Could that even be possible? Well he'd never said it before. Never, not once. And well, they'd been married for an awfully long time, but he'd never said it! The closest she'd ever gotten to hearing "I love you" from that man's mouth had happened in Trenzalore all those years ago. She only just now realized that her jaw was hurting and upon further examination realized that her jaw had dropped so far she swore it could reach her lap. He had said it!

"And he walked away?" River flung the covers off of herself and raced over towards the door and wretched it open, noticing Jack standing outside the door.

"Well, I can appreciate that!" He smiled at her.

"What?" River then noticed that she hadn't a thing on. "Oh..." she turned around immediately and hurled herself back into the room and closed the door. "Um...not sure how I'm going to explain that one." She reached for the clothes closest to her, yanked them on and once again opened the door. Jack was still standing outside it.

"Aw, why'd you hide it all?" Jack was disappointed.

"Do these," she gestured to her breasts who were showing cleavage proudly as ever, "look hidden to you?" She shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Okay, well that will have to do I suppose." He flashed a smile and winked, "don't forget about my offer."

"Believe me," River turned towards the console hallway, "I haven't."

River walked faster than she was certain she'd ever walked in that TARDIS before, which was pretty fast. But how could he say that and just walk away like he did? How did he think that was alright? Maybe that was his plan to get her out of bed, although it didn't seem to bother him at all that she was still laying down when he got dressed. Usually she tried to pull him back for another romp in the sheets, but she hadn't the energy for that this morning, she knew why - no. No thinking about that. She scolded herself.

She came huffing and puffing into the console room.

"Momma!" Mia ran over and threw her arms around her mother as soon as she'd hit the landing of the staircase.

"Good morning darling," she bent down slightly to hug her daughter back before Mia hurtled her way back over to her father, almost knocking River over in the process. "Where are we going?" River said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Brian's."

"Oh, of course Brian's."

"Something wrong?" He looked at her surprised.

"Really?" She stared at him, "you're just going to say what you said and that's the end of it? You're just gonna leave the room and make me follow you?" She wasn't pointing her fingers at him, but it sure seemed that way to him.

"Hey, I didn't have a problem with it!" Jack smiled suggestively at The Doctor.

The Doctor in turn looked over at River, and then pointed at Jack, "why did he say it like that?" His hands were flailing almost instantaneously. "I don't like the way that he said that River! Why don't I like the way he said that?" Without realizing it he had walked right over into River's face. Realizing where he had found himself he stepped back and cleared his throat. "Why don't I like the way he said that?"

"Chill out mate," he winked at River and then smiled suggestively at The Doctor, "she just came out like a newborn babe." He chuckled and smiled again, "not a bad view. I can see why you keep this lady around."

"Jack!" The Doctor's arms were crossed over his chest.

"Poppa!" Mia yelled at him.

The Doctor ran around to where Mia stood pointing at the scanner.

"Um, poppa...is that...?" She looked up at him speechless.

"You know what angel," he picked her up, "I think it is."

Jack and River exchanged a glance.

Instantly River knew what it was. Of course, why hadn't she thought about that. Well now was as good a time as any, right?


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong Doctor?" River asked hesitantly.

"I think we may have landed, eh, parked-" Mia interrupted him.

"In great grandad's loo." She pointed at the scanner. "Not very pleasant..."

"Doctor!" Came Brian's resonate voice.

The Doctor cringed as he made his way to the doors and pulled one open, "sorry mate. Guess I was a bit off."

"A bit? Really?" His arms were folded across his chest. "Mind moving that blue box of yours Doctor?"

"Right..." He closed the door and ran over to the console and punching in a destination on the keyboard they landed once again.

"There's some things you just cannot, unsee," Jack was making a face of disgust at the scanner. "Old man-" he saw Mia looking at him and quickly finished, "stuff."

River took a deep breath. It's alright, he didn't find it. He didn't notice. Apparently the usual routine wasn't being done today. But then again, when they had a scheduled meetup with her parents and grandad they didn't usually keep to the "usual" routine, because just going to see them through it off so much. The Doctor had figured out a way to go see her parents - she still didn't quite understand it - but after the last time, she wasn't going to miss any times with her parents, not now. And she needed her mother. She wouldn't have admitted that much before now, but in this moment, she needed Amy a great deal.

The doors opened and Brian entered. "What's the meaning of popping in on me while I'm doing my business, Doctor?"

"It was an accident," Mia said confidently running over to greet him.

"Does he do accidents?" Brian asked confused.

"Oh all the time," Jack smiled.

"And who may I ask, are you?" He looked over at his granddaughter.

"Oh he's just-"

"Jack Harkness," he walked over to him, hand extended, "close personal friend of River's."

"'Close personal friend,' my arse," The Doctor muttered under his breath. River hearing him say it looked at him critically. "What?" His hands flew up in the air.

"Jealous much?" River's hands were on her hips and she was glaring at him.

"No!" His hands were now on his hips and he was glaring back at her. "I - I - I - I'm not jealous," he paused then concluded, "River."

"Then what do you call this?" She threw her hands out in front of her gesturing to him.

"This, River," he started flailing, "is nothing." He nodded, "this is nothing. This is just a fact, an observation, an absolute nothing."

"Right." River shook her head at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, um," Brian began, "well no I guess I'm not sorry. Are we going to see my son or not?"

"Right!" The Doctor looked over at Brian and then back to River sternly. The Doctor spun to go back to the controls, and after punching the date, time and coordinates into the keyboard the TARDIS began to move.

"So what was this little domestic all about?" Brian inquired.

"Nothing." The Doctor answered curtly.

River rolled her eyes. It was most certainly not nothing, but for now she was going to let it go. For now. She had gotten herself out of the line of fire for the time being, and pushing him on this would probably just bring her back into it, and she wasn't ready for that. There would be plenty of time to worry about it later, so worrying about it now just was not worth it.

For the next few minutes as the TARDIS made it's way to go see the Ponds River had taken a seat and was now watching her grandfather interact with her daughter. Jack came over by her soon as she sat down.

"Hello there," he gave her a once over, "sexy lady."

"Why, hello..." she joked back with a smile.

"Yup," The Doctor popped his head around the scanner, "right here River."

"Oh I know."

"Right," he looked at his wife then Jack and River once more before focusing once again on making sure the date and time would be right. He'd promised a certain time the very last time they had visited and had been off by several hours.

Glancing back at River who was now animately talking to Jack, he really didn't mind, but he wished that Jack was a little less forward with his wife. He knew River would never betray him. That was really all he needed to know, but she was hiding something. He could sense it. He'd noticed she'd seemed a little off and been a bit more moody than sassy lately, and he wasn't quite sure what no make of it - no, of course that was a lie. Rule #1. He knew exactly what it was, but he wanted her to tell him, could it really be so very difficult to do?

Now that he thought about it, why hadn't she told him yet? Was something wrong? Did he hurt or offend her? He could not grasp the reasons for why she would be so vague with him, and not even get near the subject. Sure it'd been discussed, but what was so different now? It was something they could work through, so why wasn't she working through it with him? Did she need space? Was their marriage not quite as - nope, not going to use the word perfect - good as he thought it was? Questions now began to cloud his mind, he just didn't understand.

He stepped just slightly to his side and then leaned up against the console and just watched her chat with Jack. Sure, there was something about that dynamic that vexed him greatly, but he had to admit, if he was forced to put her life into someone's hand, he was pretty sure Jack could take care of River and Mia...hoped it would never come to that, but he knew he could count on Jack to take care of them if the need for it ever arose.

"What?" River had peered out around Jack and was now staring at The Doctor.

"What?" He straightened up, "me? Oh nothing. Just watching."

"Are you sure?" River's eyes narrowed.

"Yes dear, I'm sure." Pushing off of the console he looked back over at the scanner. They were just about there.

With the sound of grinding brakes (as River liked to call it) they landed.

"Brakes..." River said detached.

"Yes."

"Are we here?" Brian and Mia asked together.

"Yes we are," The Doctor said coming around the console to be in front of everyone. "River, you, Brian and Mia head on in and I'll be in shortly."

River looked at him incredulously but walked over to Brian and Mia anyways. Once the three of them left the TARDIS The Doctor slammed and locked the doors and then ran over to the console.

"Oh come on mate," Jack's arms flew out from his pockets. "You're really gonna lock me in here to go take me back?"

"I don't want to 'cause any trouble Jack, but at the same time, this is a family gathering, and they don't happen often, so I'd like to enjoy them."

"We're all good mate, just take me to Torchwood."

"Right."

* * *

**One hour later...**

The Doctor emerges from the TARDIS to see Rory standing just outside it with his arms crossed over his chest.

Upon seeing The Doctor, Rory raised his wristwatch to see the time. "And what sort of time do you call this?"

"I'm not late am I?"

Rory shook his head, "we weren't sure you were coming back. Kinda thought maybe you'd just deposited our daughter and granddaughter and left."

"Really?" He looked wounded. "Of course not!" He shook his head emphatically, "Rory..."

"Oh don't 'Rory' me." He turned to head to the house across the street, "you're late enough as it is!"

"Right..."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the house. Once they had both entered the house and the door was shut Amy Pond came rushing through the house, "DOCTOR!" One could hear the excitement in her voice as she rushed forward to give him the biggest hug she could muster. She had no immediate plans of letting go of him. It had only been a couple of months since she'd seen him, but there was nothing quite like seeing her Raggedy Man, her Raggedy Doctor again.

River came into the foyer just as Rory said one simple word, "husband."

"Oh come off it Rory!" Amy chided him. "Go hug River!"

"Well...but Amy..."

Amy waved him away.

"My Amelia Pond!" The Doctor smiled and pulled her back enough so that her feet touched the floor.

"You've got bags under your eyes," she pointed to them.

"And you've gotten older," he looked at her, "wasn't going to mention."

"Oh Doctor!" Amy drew him in for another hug. "You taking care of my baby?"

"Um, Amy..." Rory spoke up, "our 'baby' was older than we were for quite some time, and now she has her own baby. I think baby is a bit...um..." he met his wife's gaze. "Right, baby. Got it." He took a couple steps back so that he was standing by River.

"Might as well get it over now," River mumbled to her father. She had missed them too, but there was something that she just wasn't a part of. Sure they were her parents, and he was her husband, but there was a level of - well she couldn't think of the word - but there was something there she was sure she'd never measure up to.

"I suppose so..." Rory and River continued to watch the other two hug. "Well this is awkward..."

River nodded in agreement. Amy was her mother and she hadn't even received that kind of hug from her, not that River was an extremely physical person, but to see the closeness of her mother and The Doctor, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Not of her mother, oh she didn't doubt that he loved her - he'd said it that very morning - but she was jealous of their relationship.

"I will..." Rory pointed at The Doctor and Amy, "never understand this."

River nodded. She couldn't agree more.

"Alright," The Doctor said letting go of Amy. "Come along, Pond! What's for supper?" He pulled Amy from the room behind him to the kitchen.

"Dad!" Rory called over his shoulder.

"Yep?" Brian called back.

"Get those kids, supper's ready."

"Alright!"

"Shall we?" Rory extended his arm to River, "come along, daughter Pond, Song...uh, River?"

River laced her arm insider her fathers elbow as they made their way through the house.

"Poppa!" Mia hurtled herself at her father as soon as she saw him, with Anthony not too far behind her.

"My angel!" As soon as she reached him he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, "can you eat like this?"

"No!" Mia was laughing which caused everyone else in the room to laugh as well.

"Well how about this?" He flipped her around and gently tapped her head on the floor.

"No!" Mia and everyone else broke into a fit of laughter, River stared on at her family.

This was nice. So maybe it could work. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

She still didn't know how to tell him. Maybe Amy would know. Yes, she would ask Amy. Amy would definitely know what to do. So she would ask, when, she wasn't sure, but she would ask. But after dinner. Not now, maybe when they have some time to themselves.

"Wine, River?" Amy asked as she picked up a bottle.


	6. Chapter 6

River was still watching the interaction and was hoping that her mother would not ask again. However...

"River, wine?" Amy asked again.

"um," River began turning to face her mother, "sure...but I'd like some water too if that's alright?"

"Of course that's alright." Amy smiled as she poured a glass, "you know where it is."

"Right," River nodded and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass. Upon returning she noticed that everyone had taken their seats at the table. She walked over to the seat next to Mia who was beckoning her over, which was at the opposite side of the table as Amy. Mia was directly to her right and was sitting across from Brian. Rory was at one end of the table and The Doctor was at the other. To her left was Anthony who was sitting across from no one.

The Doctor and Rory were in deep conversations about how the adventures were going and how being a father was, how Mia was behaving, then reminiscing and God knows what else they were talking about. River couldn't hear it all over Brian's animate chatting with his grandson and great granddaughter. River was relieved that everyone got along so well, it put her heart at ease.

After the meal ended everyone made their way back to the sitting room leaving River and Amy in the dining room alone. Amy started collecting plates and then River did the same on the opposite side, neither saying anything for the moment. River hadn't drank any of her wine so she was desperately hoping that Amy wouldn't ask her about it, since she had, in fact drank all of her water. The two walked to the kitchen with all the plates and as soon as they were in the sink Amy turned to River.

"You," she pointed at River, "didn't drink your wine." She pulled her hand up by her mouth that had a smile now gracing her aged yet still beautiful.

"So?" River walked back to the dining room grabbing as many glasses as she could carry. Amy followed behind and yanked the other glasses from the table and followed closely behind River as she went back to the kitchen.

"So," Amy continued, "you didn't drink your wine."

"Haven't we already established that?" River sighed and turned to face her mother placing her hands on her hips.

"You didn't drink _any_ of your wine."

River sighed heavily and walked over to the sink and started brushing all the leftover food into the decomposer. Amy didn't say anything for a brief moment and River stood there silently hoping that was all she was going to say.

"You didn't-"

"Okay!" River turned around to face her mother sopping wet plate in her hand. "What?"

"River..." Amy's smile hadn't faded at all. "Are you...pregnant?"

"Ugh!" River turned back to the sink and started cleaning the dishes in a way she'd never cleaned them before. Like when Amy had pinpointed exactly what her relationship with The Doctor was when they'd encountered the Weeping Angels at the crash at the Byzantium, she'd hit the nail on the head this time as well. She would have been able to avoid this if she'd done something with that bloody cup when she'd thought about it before. Now here she was, her mother had asked, flat out if she was pregnant. Did she even need to answer? Amy was already thoroughly convinced.

"River..." Amy began again. "Are you?"

"Is River what, Amy?" Rory asked poking his head in the kitchen.

"Are you...sure you don't need help with the dishes?" Amy was perseptive and she could tell that River did not want to talk about it...well she was going to, but she wasn't going to force River with Rory standing there.

"Nope," River smiled at Amy, "I've got this. You can go play cards with everyone else if you want."

"Yeah Amy," Rory encouraged, "you can be on my team." He looked over to River, "you've got this right?"

"Yes dad."

"Alright, it's decided," Rory smiled, "come along Pond."

Amy shook her head, "uh no Mr. Pond."

"It was worth a shot," he shrugged and left the room. "You coming Amy?" He hollered after leaving the room.

"Yeah..." she said slowly...

"What? I can't hear you."

"Yes Rory," she shouted back, "I'll be there in just a moment!"

"I'll be timing you."

"No you most certainly will not Rory Arthur Williams!"

"Right. Take your time love." He didn't want to anger her.

Back in the kitchen, River had finished just about every dish.

"River, just tell me yes or no..." she stepped up closer to River.

"Spoilers."

"Oh you know _that_ doesn't work anymore," Amy sighed heavily, "you're lineal with The Doctor, what other secrets could you possibly have?" Amy's hands flew on her hips. "Quit avoiding the subject Melody Pond."

"Melody Pond?"

"Yes." Amy stomped her foot on the ground, "you're in trouble, so you're Melody Pond."

"Mother-"

Amy interrupted her, "River. Tell me." She relaxed and crossed her arms over her chest, "are you pregnant again?"

"You're persistent."

"I'm Scottish," she shook her head, "not the point."

"You're not going to give up on this are you?"

"Nope."

"Right..." River walked over to the sliding door, opened it and walked out to the backyard. Upon seeing the new swing Tony had mentioned during dinner she went over and took a seat on the bench. Amy was not far behind and sat right by her on the swing.

"You might as well just tell me, because I will keep hounding you until you do."

"Really?" Her voice drenched with sarcasm, "that's what this is? Oh, phew," she sighed and wiped her forehead off, "I was worried it was something else."

"RIVER!" Amy said louder than she had before. "Tell me."

River said nothing and continued to swing.

"I guess, I have myself to blame for this."

"This what?" River wasn't entirely sure what she meant.

"Stubbornness," after shrugging noticeably she continued, "please River. Please tell me, and please don't lie to me."

River sighed heavily, so heavily it made her feel a little nauseous. Then looking intently at her mother she simply nodded. Amy stiffened, but the smile on her face didn't go anywhere.

"Is this you confirming it?" She was like a giddy school girl. "Are you pregnant River?"

"Please promise you won't tell dad."

"Eeep!" Amy squealed and then stopped and looked at River. "Wait, why can't I tell Rory?"

"Because," River began sounding quite exasperated, "I haven't told The Doctor yet."

"Oh honey," Amy smiled, "I'm sure he knows."

"What?" She looked at her mother aghast, "why do you say that?"

"He's The Doctor. He knows everything." She sighed and remember back to Demon's Run. "He knew I wasn't in the TARDIS all that time that I was pregnant with you, how he knew, well I'll never know, but he _knew_ I was pregnant and he knew I wasn't actually with him." She laughed a little, "keeping things from The Doctor never works well-"

"It always has for me."

"Yes, but you can't say 'spoilers' anymore River."

River hunched her shoulders and crippled a little. Amy placed her arm around River.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"We're hardly used to being Mia's parents..." she sighed.

"You're both amazing with Mia," she smiled as she rubbed River's arm, "don't you see how much she adores you both? Really River, no one is a bigger fan of you and The Doctor and what you do, than that little girl who you've been incredibly blessed with..." she sighed, "especially everything that happened with Kovarian."

"That's another thing," she twisted so she could look into Amy's eyes, "she's given up on trying to take Mia...but what's saying she wouldn't want to take this one too? What's to say she wouldn't try that again?"

"She wouldn't _dare_," Amy said through gritted teeth.

"She did it with you to me, and she tried to do it with Mia, Time Lord blood consumes her." She shook her head, "I'm sure that's all she thinks about."

"She wouldn't _dare_," Amy said again causing River to really look at her mothers face, she was crying. Amelia Pond was crying.

"Mum?" River fully twisted so she was facing her mother while still sitting on the swing, "what's wrong?"

"River, you don't realize how wonderful you have it," she sighed and wiped the existing tears from her eyes. "When I said that little girl in there adores you...I've never gotten that River. You grew up away from me-"

"Well technically-"

"Yes okay, Mels, but River, not as Melody Pond." She shook her head, "I'm not complaining, really," Rule 1, she was lying to herself. "This other baby is a precious gift River. I wouldn't trade Anthony for the entire universe, but I would give so much to be able to have children. You should tell The Doctor-"

"Tell me what?" He was standing at the slider door looking over at them.

"Not now Sweetie," River waved him away.

Just when he was about to turn to leave he noticed Amy was full on crying. His hearts ached for her so greatly. He stepped through the door and shut it in such a way that there was a chance it would never open again, but he walked over to the two women in his life that mattered most to him. Reaching the women he knelt down in front of Amy.

"Why Amelia Pond," he brushed the hair off of her face and the few tears from her eyes, "why are you crying?"

"Oh Doctor..." she then crumpled into his arms.

After several moments of Amy crying in his arms they heard Rory's voice.

"Amy! Where are you? We're supposed to be playing cards?" Pausing he saw Amy crying in The Doctor's arms. "Amy!" He rushed over there and pulled her up, "let's go take a walk." She nodded and followed him from the yard.

The Doctor extended his hand over to River who grasped it, he turned to look at his wife. "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

"Are you being serious or quoting that song that you seem to be fascinated by?"

"A bit of both," he squeezed her hand. "So why was Amy crying?"

"I think it's a lot of little things all piled together."

"Baby?"

"What?" River looked up at him, he was still looking after where Rory and Amy had left, "oh yeah, something like that."

"No that was to you," he turned to look at her and met his eyes.

"What?" River wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"Was it about the baby?"

"The what?" River was staring at him dumbfounded.

"You heard me River Song, don't pretend you didn't hear me."

"What do you mean by '_the_ baby'?"

"River," he shook his head and sat down beside her, "I don't need your approval to run the health scan, you told me that years ago."

"What?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes as well as his head, "I ran it last night."

"Ah," she didn't know what else to say.

"Why hadn't you told me?"

"I wasn't sure if we were ready."

"As long as I've got you River Song, Melody Pond," he gestured towards the house, "I'm ready for anything. There's nothing we can't do together. And this isn't any different." Smiling at her he let go of her hand and instead placed it around her back, with the other he pulled her in for a kiss, but before kissing her he added, "it's a boy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Boy?" River pulled back. "And how could you possibly know that?"

"The scanner," he dropped his arms and with his index fingers drew a square in the air and made a motion like turning knobs, "and the little," he paused with a sort of perplexed expression, "the little thingy."

"What thingy?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The little," he wasn't sure how to explain it and he was most certainly not going to point, "the boy thingy."

River's expression changed to one of low tolerance mixed with amusement.

"Oh come on River," he threw his hands in the air, "you know what I mean."

"I suppose I do," she smiled at him and then seeing Rory coming from the house he walked over to them.

"Amy'll be fine, she's just going to lay down for a bit."

The Doctor and River nodded in understanding.

"But you guys can come back in the house," he smiled, "there's no reason why the rest of us can't play cards."

"True," River said leading the way back into the house.

"So..." Rory began hesitantly, "Amy," he hesitated, "well from what I could understand," he gestured up and down with his hands rapidly, "between sobs," he looked awkward, "she said something about a baby?" He stopped and faced The Doctor. River stopped just a few feet away.

"Um..." was all he could think. He loved Rory dearly, The Last Centurion, one of his best mates, his father-in-law. When Rory decided to pull the hat on of the latter there was nary a hole or the TARDIS close enough to hide in.

"Is it true?" Rory crossed his arms and was staring at The Doctor, his best mate and his son-in-law.

"Why - why - why are you asking me?" The Doctor flailed his arms over at River. "Your daughter is standing right there!"

"But I'm not asking her am I?" His eyes narrowed at The Doctor. Usually he was never like this, but with Amy's mood being so unusual he couldn't help but be affected by it, and he did want to know if that was the truth or not.

"Dad," River came around and faced her father, "calm down."

Rory sighed heavily and looking at River, he asked, "are you?"

River simply nodded.

"And he's," he gestured to The Doctor with his thumb over his shoulder, "the father?"

"What?" The Doctor was flabbergasted, "you asked us that the last time Rory, and I for one don't see why that is so important!" He huffed away toward the house, "I'm going to find Amy!" And with that he disappeared into the house.

"What's buggin' him today?"

"Haven't the faintest," she shrugged at her father as they headed back into the house.

"Amy!" The Doctor hollered through the house till he heard a faint, _in here Doctor._****Following the sound he made his way to the upper level of the house and found Amy sitting at the end of a Queen sized bed and clutching a pillow. Upon entering the room he took a seat beside her, as soon as she did this she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Now what is wrong Amelia Pond?"

Amy straightened up before meeting his gaze, "River..." she gasped, "Mia..." she hiccuped, "another baby..."  
"Amy, Amy, Amy..."

"Oh don't 'Amy, Amy, Amy' me," she halfheartedly shoved him with her shoulder.

"Amy..." he wasn't sure what to say. He had a feeling he knew what she was thinking, but was completely unsure about how to approach the subject, let alone say it in a way that would not upset Amy further. He hadn't seen her this upset in a very long time, and he hadn't liked it anymore this time than he had the last.

There was no one like Amy to him. No other Amelia Pond existed, well in an alternate reality yes, but that wasn't the point. Amy was hurting..._his_ Amy was hurting and he had no idea how to help her, let alone comfort her. He wished he could articulate better, he wished he didn't feel so afraid of upsetting her farther, in order to make her feel better.

Lifting his arm over her head he placed it on her shoulder, awkwardly, but it was there. Amy held a deeply special place in his hearts. She was the first face that face had ever seen, and there was nary another person like her. His own personal pocket sized ginge. Sure Mia had gorgeous ginger hair, with tight ringlets of curls much like her mothers, there was no one quite like Amy Pond.

"Amy."

"Doctor."

"I...um...I..." he stammered.

"You don't have to say anything," she patted his knee. "It means a lot that you're here." She took a heavy sigh before continuing, "these meetings mean _so very much_ to me," noticing she'd forgotten her husband, "and Rory." She nodded, "they mean so very much to _us_. I don't know what we'd do if we'd been cut off from everyone..."

"You were though..."

"Happy thoughts please," Amy glared at him.

"Well you were for fifteen years, and you got all old and wrinkly," he poked her face.

"Well we can't all regenerate, now can we?"

"Well, Mia probably can -"

"Not the point."

"Right," he sighed, "sorry Amy."

"It's alright Doctor, I know you mean well." She knew he did. The fact that he had come up here, by itself meant that he meant well, that he cared. She'd never doubted the he cared about her, from what River had told her last Christmas about what had happened after she let the angel take her...well, she couldn't bare the thought of it. She'd said goodbye. She gave him an ending. She slammed the book shut. Oh she'd never have changed her mind, wherever Rory was, was where she belonged and she knew that. But at the same time, those fifteen years without him had been incredibly difficult to endure. So many times had she wished for her Raggedy Man, her Raggedy Doctor. There was a connection there that she could never place. Realizing she was in fact his mother-in-law had taken quite a toll. She'd fantasized about him for years, she'd grown up having Rory play The Doctor and now here they were, they were a family, and they were together now. Though she knew the time was drawing to a close, they could never stay more than 24 hours, some stupid timey wimey thing he insisted upon, but she never argued. She was blessed to have as much time as she typically got, and she couldn't argue with it.

There was a knock on the door, and it creaked open. Mia walked in hesitantly.

"Gran?" she walked fully into the room but stayed by the door.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Mummy says we need to go now," she shrugged, "so I've come up to say goodbye."

"Right," Amy stood up slowly. "Well your mother is not leaving before she says goodbye to her mother!" Amy led Mia out the door and back to the foyer where River stood waiting with Mia's coat in hand.

"Aw, mum," she drooped her shoulders, "I don't wanna wear that!"

"It's raining," she shook it, "so you most certainly are. Arms."

Mia sighed an put her arms into the sleeves.

Spinning Mia around River knelt down to zip up Mia's coat. Once zipping it she stood back up just as Brian and Anthony came from the sitting room, talking about Dinosaurs on a spaceship. Gramps liked to show off about his adventures with The Doctor whenever the opportunity presented itself, and she was most certain that her brother had heard that particular story more times than he could count.

As everyone started to say their goodbyes The Doctor descended the staircase. Rory looked up at him.

"Doctor," he took a long stride over the The Doctor's side, "promise you'll come visit soon."

"Rory, I'll do my best," he gave him a brief pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you Doctor," Rory gestured to the rest of their family hugging, "for this." Rory no longer knew what to say. He had more to thank The Doctor for than anyone else here. The Doctor had always been there from the very beginning and he'd never change it for the world...despite how chaotic their story had been, what with River being taken and all, but things were as they should be and he'd never change that.

The Doctor simply nodded. This little family was as much, if not more, of a blessing to him than to anyone else. He had lost all of his family, they had died on Gallifrey, well except for Susan. And he'd lost them all. This was the first glimpse of a family than he'd had in a good long time, and he would go through hell to insure the same thing never happened to them. They were his world, these seven people crowded into the entryway pushing each other out of the way to make sure all their goodbyes are said. Yes, this was how a family was supposed to be. This is how a family felt.

After saying their farewells River, Mia and Brian headed back to the TARDIS while The Doctor stayed around to have one more goodbye...for now.

"Amelia Pond," he opened his arms.

"Doctor!" she squealed and ran into his embrace.

"You can't get any older you hear me?" He held her tight, "I don't want to lose you ever again."

Amy smiled sweetly and pulled away from him, "I'm human Doctor. I can't regenerate, and I won't live forever. But you have River and Mia, and I'll live on through them. So there will always be a bit of me with you, even when I'm gone-"

"Bloody hell!" Rory threw his arms in the air, "you're not dying Amy!"

Amy stroked his face and then turned to the door just as it shut behind The Doctor, who sauntered off back to the TARDIS, and snapping his fingers the doors flew open and he walked in.

"Ready for another adventure?"

"This was good enough for me for now Doctor," Brian spoke up, "if it's all the same to you, I'd like to go home now."

"Ooh!" Mia raised her hand high in the air.

"Mia tomorrow is Wednesday," River sighed shaking her head.

"Of course we're going to get Clara..." The Doctor shook his head as he went to the scanner.


	8. Chapter 8

After dropping Brian back off at his home the Time Family took off in the TARDIS yet again, and after much debate River finally convinced Mia to go to bed and sleep some, insisting that "Clara would still be there" when she woke up. Mia had begrudgingly gone to bed, but the promise of seeing Clara always made her happy. And hey, if she slept it would take away some of that time she'd have to sit around waiting. Collapsing upon her bed she fell asleep almost instantaneously.

At first light Mia was up, into her clothes and in the console room before The Doctor or River even had a chance to go wake her up. Mia was very attached to Clara, which they quite liked and deeply enjoyed. If there was a mission they had to go on that they knew was going to be too dangerous to have her with them, they would leave her with Clara.

"Are we there yet?" She rushed over to her father who had just pulled the scanner in front of him, "are we? Are we? Are we?" She hopped up onto the console knocking the scanner away from The Doctor, though unintentional the scanner went pretty far away from them. River stepped right up to the scanner and pulled it back around. "Are we there yet?" Mia asked again, less patiently than she had before, if there was such a thing. It wasn't until they had a daughter, who was just as impatient as they were, that they realized just how much they must have driven everyone else mad, especially her parents. No one in their family would ever be as patient as Rory, no one.

"We _might_ almost be there, but _you're_," he pulled her off of the console and placed her back onto her feet, "not going to know that, especially if you just messed up the coordinates at all in your hurry."

"Doctor…" River chided.

Sighing he turned back to his daughter, "we're here."

Mia's face lit up in an instant and she was at the door faster than The Doctor or River had a chance to breathe.

"Can I go now?" She was dancing around by the door, "please, please. Can I go now?"

"Go get her and then come straight back," River spoke not sure how much her daughter had actually heard given the fact that she barely got to the third consonant before Mia had rushed out of the TARDIS, slamming the doors behind her. The TARDIS groaned, and The Doctor stroked the console.

"I know," he sighed, "it's Clara."

"I have conceded," River faced The Doctor, "that I will never understand your daughter at all."

The Doctor who had been looking down at the keyboard now suddenly was looking up at River, "what?" He straightened ever so slightly, "_my_ daughter?" She nodded and he turned to face her, "well she's yours too, isn't she?" He was confused.

"Not right now." She crossed her arms and then turned and took a seat behind her.

"'Not right now'?" He crossed his arms in response. "What do you mean, 'not right now'?"

"Oh, I just mean, that when she gets this," she gestured to the door, "impatient, she becomes yours and yours alone."

"But River, that doesn't even make any sense." He shook his head and raised his hand, pointer finger extended, "if I understand this physics thing as well as I think I do, I'm pretty sure there are several things that prove that she's yours as well as mine."

"Oh help," River sighed, "not what I meant."

"Well forgive me River," he shrugged and crossed his arms again, "if I do not understand what you mean." He straightened up and took a step towards her, "is that a humany thing? Do humans say that?" With a look of utter confusion on his face he continued, "or is this a universal expression that I should know, but regrettably do not? Like a code for something, or is – is – is it just something that I'll never understand, because it's all humany stuff?"

"I suppose." She wasn't exactly sure what to say, yes it was true, but then no it wasn't. Hadn't his wife on Gallifrey ever used that term? Oh she must have. He'd had children there; she must have said something like this at one point in time? Or hadn't she? River had never really spent much time thinking about his first wife, she didn't necessarily like the thought of it, though she probably wouldn't have liked the thought that he'd married again, but she didn't know.

Suddenly the doors to the TARDIS flew open and in rushed Mia pulling Clara along behind her, and upon reaching the inside she directed Clara in front of her and then pushed her forward before turning and shutting the doors hastily.

"Not to be a, uh," Clara began hesitantly, "um," she wasn't sure what to say, "we might want to get a move on."

The Doctor and River looked to Clara perplexed. Clara was never in an insane rush to get anywhere. Mia more than made up for the both of them, what was different now? Why was Clara rushing them away?

"Why?" The Doctor and River asked in unison, River standing up and the two of them walking toward the staircase that faced the door at the same time, and stopping just at the top.

"Why might we want to get a 'move on'?" River was a bit perturbed.

"Daleks…" Mia and Clara said slowly together.

"Daleks?" The Doctor asked, his voice dripping with annoyance, mixed with dread. "Why are there always Daleks?" He shrugged and huffed back to the keyboard, "'Dalek did this Doctor,' 'Dalek did that,' 'please save us from the Daleks.'" He vehemently typed in coordinates, "'you're the only one who can defeat them Doctor.'" He yanked the scanner over. Everyone else unsure of what to say just stared at him, "I've had just about enough of those bloody awful bits of machinery." He started to mumble incoherently as he pushed the proverbial buttons and flicked the exact switches.

"Where are we going?" River wondered aloud, though everyone else was thinking it as well.

"Somewhere."

"Great…" River said unenthusiastically. "I can't wait."

"Doctor," Clara began walking up the stairs towards him. "River," she nodded at her acknowledging her presence. "Doctor, where are we going?"

"Oh, look," River's pitch escalated, "Clara would like to know. Why don't you tell Clara where we're going. Clara would like to know where we're going Doctor, oh please won't you tell Clara where we're going," River threw her hands in they air and began to walk away.

"River," The Doctor stared at her dumbfounded.

"Please clue in Clara as to our exact destination, let her fly the TARDIS for Christ's sake, let's just get the hell out of here and," she turned around now yelling, "NOT TELL YOUR WIFE WHERE WE'RE GOING!" River stormed from the console room.

"River!" The Doctor hollered after her in complete and udder confusion. Where had this all the sudden come from? She'd never blown up quite like that before…well not for this reason anyways, regenerations. Giving her some of that energy had resulted in this kind of a reaction, but good Lord, what the hell had he done now to deserve this harshness?

Was this what being pregnant looked like to humans? Amy was the only one he'd seen pregnant and her pregnancy was completely unconventional…trapped on Devil's Run for most of it, the flesh avatar certainly didn't pick up everything, but what in the Sam hill had just happened? He wasn't sure whether he should chase after her or let her go cry it off, well he was assuming she was crying, she tended to storm out of the room when that was going to happen…not that he blamed her, he was guilty of the same reaction from time to time. He loved River, but lately she'd been emotional as hell and it was driving him mad.

"Um…" Clara stared after River. What had gotten into her? She hadn't seen this kind of a reaction from River since before they found out about Mia, and even then she didn't remember it being quite this bad. "Doctor," Clara faced him again, "what just happened?"

"If I knew," he shrugged, "I would tell you."

"Right…" she wouldn't push the subject because she could see just how much this overreaction was bothering him. He'd probably never admit it, but he was one of the biggest romantics she'd ever met. He loved her a great deal, she'd known that back before Trenzalore when he'd said, "_River would know though. River always knew._" There was a fondness there, that she knew almost instantly that there was a heart connection, and she had had her suspicions, but none of them had quite prepared her for the, "_they'd never bury my wife out here,_" unintentional reveal. She was still convinced to this day that he wouldn't have told her, she understood, as much as a single person could, why he'd been so quiet about it and she could see how tortured his soul was. She had _barely_ entertained the thought of something more than friendship with him, but as soon as she knew about River, it was hands off entirely. She knew better than to move in on another woman's man, even widowers…not that she had a lot of experience, but she was definitely not going to cross any lines. She knew she'd never be able to forgive herself if she had, especially because of Mia. That little girl deserved everything, and her parents were certainly some of the best she'd ever seen. Mia was so much like her parents she could almost swear she's a Doctor/River pie. She had the looks of her mother, the brains of her father, and the attitude that was quite a generous mix of the two. She loved Mia so much more than she'd ever thought possible. She'd been a delight as a baby and Clara would treasure that time of her life for as long as she lived. Mia was a blessing, and everyone around her knew that, and there was a _significant_ amount of hell that would go on if anyone stupid enough dare take that child from her parents.

"I have…" The Doctor spoke up pulling Clara from her train of thought. He was staring agape at where River had stormed out, "no idea what I'm supposed to do…"

"Sorry," Clara shrugged, "can't help you there."

"I'll go!" Mia hollered as she ran from the room.

The Doctor and Clara sat in a very awkward silence for longer than was comfortable, neither knowing what to say, and both afraid that they'd say something and they'd be fortunate enough for River to walk back into the room, take it out of context and then they'd be having this same silence all over again.

"Is she," Clara finally spoke, "okay?"

"Um," he scratched his cheek with the opposite hand, "she's pregnant?" He wasn't sure if that constituted an answer or an excuse, but he was going to use it anyway. He had no idea how he was going to survive 6 more months of this kind of emotional turmoil.

"Oh…" Clara said understandingly, "makes sense."

"It does?" He spun to face her. "It does make sense?" He raised his hands in the air and they were flailing as he began to ramble, "because, you see, it doesn't make sense to me. I've never had to do this," he gestured toward where River had left, "Cossette – women on Gallifrey were very much in control of their emotions. Time Ladies would never have reacted this way. There was a certain type of Time Lord – Time Lady etiquette that they went by, but given River's response, I'm not sure that we did it right." He shrugged leaning up against the console, "I'm not sure if I like this drama thing or not. And I'm not sure if I was blessed with the fact that I didn't have to experience this the first time around. _Sure_, I'd loved to have known about Mia _long before_ I actually did, but I guess I understand why River did what she did. I'd want to keep the same kind of thing from her, though granted, it's a hell of a lot easier for her than it would be for me."

His arms were still flailing around and with a shrug he continued, "you see Clara, this is the River I've only seen a handful of times, in the 300 years that we've known each other, and yet, I've seen it more this week than I have in all that other time combined. River was always so composed…all the time…it was infuriating. But I suppose I did like it after awhile. But then at the _same time_, mind you, the _exact same time_ Clara I could have thrown her across the room for not being straight with me—"

"You'd never do that and we both know that," Clara looked at him condescendingly.

"Not the point Clara."

"Sorry."

"The point is," his index finger was now bobbing in the air by itself, "I find this a bit sexy, but quite a lot stressful. How do humans cope with this stuff all the time? For nine months at a time? How in the universe, does this not drive men to fits of insanity? It's maddeningly frustrating."

"Thank you Sweetie," River reentered the room smiling at them. Descending the stairs she stopped by Clara, "has he told you where we're going yet?"

"No."

"Doctor," River's eyes narrowed, "where the bloody hell are we going?"

"I don't know yet."

River crossed her arms.

"Seriously River, I don't know yet." He gestured around to the TARDIS, "I kind of told her to go wherever, so I _honestly_ don't know where we're going."

"Oh…" the three ladies in the room spoke together.

The TARDIS groaned in annoyance. She was taking them somewhere special. She was taking them where they needed to go – where he needed to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry this has taken so long y'all. I started school and haven't had much time, but here you go, Chapter_**** 9.**

* * *

And the TARDIS did exactly that, she always took them where they needed to go regardless of whether The Doctor and River wanted to be there or not, but someone – planet – always needed him and he couldn't refuse the need to help anyone, though as the past four months had gone on and the bigger River was getting The Doctor was less and less willing to help anyone, though River was determined as ever to make sure that anyone that needed him, or his help, got it.

"River," The Doctor was pacing angrily around the console, waving his fingers and hands around every which way, "you are _not_ going this time. _Absolutely_ out of the question!"

"Nonsense Sweetie," she smiled at him, "of course I'm coming."

"You're not."

"Like hell," crossing her arms she continued, "I'm coming."

"River," his arms were briefly crossed before they began flailing again, "I am _absolutely_ against this."

"Aw, that's precious," she looked over to Mia who was smiling, she knew her mother always got her way no matter how hard or long her father would fight it, "he thinks I'm not coming."

"You're not River, you are – are – are – are _absolutely_ _not_ coming."

Walking over by The Doctor as she stroked his face, "you're precious."

"I don't like it when you call me 'precious' or anything not, manly, like that."

"Guess it's a good thing you're not a man then," she smiled and Mia laughed.

"River!" He was getting frustrated now.

River was about to win and she knew it. His arguments were always weak, but they did come from the heart and so she'd never begrudge him that, and it did mean a lot to her that he cared that much. He still wasn't comfortable with saying 'I love you', but he was trying to show it more and River had to admit that he at least was good at doing that.

Yes, she was getting bigger, and that fact was obvious so there was no point in arguing it, and yes she had to admit there would probably come a time where she would have to stop or at least slow down. But that was not now.

Mia hopped down from her seat and rushed over to her father where she stopped in his paceway…well that's what he called it.

"Mia," hands on his hips, "you know better than that." He gently held the top part of her head and moved her to his right.

"Momma's coming," she said matter-of-factly.

"Of course she is," he sighed, turned around and slammed his hands on the console. "But," he stopped and faced River, "if something happens to you, don't come crying to me." He shook his head ostentatiously, "because, this – this – this – this whole thing is your idea. River. This is all your idea, and I've been against it from the start," he was flailing and pacing yet again, "so, so, don't you blame me if anything happens to you." The Doctor froze, "um, no," he faced River, "new plan."

River raised her eyes and looked incredulously at her husband. "Oh?"

"Yes, yes River. New plan."

"Well out with it Sweetie, we don't have all day," River attempted to cross her arms and rested them atop her growing belly.

"I'm taking you to your parents."

"Excuse me?" Her arms dropped to her sides and she stared at him.

"If anything ever happened to you River," he sighed, "Melody Pond. Your mother would never forgive me. And I can't have Amy mad at me. I can't have Amelia Pond mad at me River. And Rory the Roman…um, River he may not seem intimidating to you, and in fact he's really not, but he can be tough River."

"Roman, Sweetie."

"Yes, but River," he stopped just in front of her, "point is, your parents would never forgive me if something ever happened to you."

"You are _not_ taking me to my parents."

"Yes, yes River, I most certainly am."

Suddenly the TARDIS came to a (somewhat) brutal stop. It was all River could do to keep herself from falling over. Both The Doctor and Mia had immediately rushed over to her.

"See River, _not_ going."

"Like hell." Standing up and shoving The Doctor back she walked over to the scanner. "Diatrees…really?"

"What?" Exasperated The Doctor came over to her and looked at the scanner alongside River. "No, can't be."

"So it would seem, my love."

"But – but – but why?"

"As if I know," River's hands flew up in the air. "More importantly, why are we here, Doctor?"

"I don't know," he scratched his face contemplatively, "can't be good, that's for certain."

"But –" River began before stopping.

"We haven't been her since –" he nodded his head in Mia's direction.

This is where they had almost lost Mia, and it had not been a pleasant experience for either of them. They both agreed there was no more stress on their marriage ever, than there was when they thought they had lost her. Of course they both thought Kovarian might have gotten to her, before realizing that Kovarian would probably never try again based on Amy's threat…but they never knew and that's what scared them the most.

"What can she want us to do with the Tree People?" The Doctor spoke ripping River from her train of thought.

"Darling, if I knew I would have told you."

"Ugh!" The Doctor exclaimed as he punched a chair. "Why can't she ever just tell me what we're supposed to be doing?"

"Sweetie, calm down, let's just go have ourselves a look and see what's out there."

"We?" He crossed his arms and looked at her, "who is 'we'?"

"You, me and Mia, of course."

"River you are _not _going."

"Don't you dare tell me that again!" She stormed over to the doors and wretched them open and hurried outside. She hated it when he got like this. She was pregnant she wasn't invalided…though she admitted that if she was she'd still do some of the stuff that she did now…well not _now_ now, being pregnant kind of changed things a little.

"River!"

"Um…" Mia looked in the direction of her mother who had made her way out of the TARDIS. "Momma?"

"Doctor!"

It was all in her tone.

The Doctor rushed forward pulling Mia out the doors directly behind him. So as to not let anyone else know she was there. To his left, to his right, and in front of them were the Diatrees. Quite ugly creatures. They had the height and mass of oak trees, and the relentlessness of a Dalek. This was a species you did not want to piss off. Ever. And that is exactly what The Doctor and River had done the last time they were here.

"Doctor," spoke the largest Driatree at the front of the group. "So good of you to come."

"Well," he looked at River and then back to the TARDIS, "um, why is it good of me to come?"

"Did you not get our distress calls?"

The Doctor turned to the TARDIS and mumbled under his breath, "no more paint jobs for you for a month."

"You did get our distress calls, did you not?"

The Doctor looked to River who was staring back at him. Neither knew what to say, but they both knew intrinsically that they had to say something. They hadn't heard the distress calls, but the TARDIS must have.

"What distress would yo – are you under?"

"We knew you would care," a younger Diatree just a few feet to their left spoke up.

"Oh?" River faced the younger one.

"I'm Diandrew."

"Hello Diandrew," River said hesitantly. The Time Family was not sure what they should do or what they should say, but this community was powerful enough that two could easily crush the TARDIS and leave them stranded her for an unforeseeable amount of time, so it would just be better to help them in whatever way they possibly could, though neither had any idea about what could be done, said, or how exactly they could help these creatures.

"We've noticed the woman is with child," a what seemed to be like a female of their species spoke to River directly. "We had been informed that you already had a child…"

"Perhaps we had been mistaken," the first Diatree to speak spoke again.

"I doubt it," the female scoffed. "I'm Diandrea." She stepped forward to the original speaker. "This is my root sharer. Diandy, and you've already met our son, Diandrew."

"Hello," The Doctor and River said timidly.

"I'm –"

"Professor River Song –" Diandy began.

"Melody Pond, I think you'll find to be more correct," Diandrea nodded toward her.

"Um," River wasn't sure how they knew all this information, in fact it scared her a great deal more than she was willing to admit. "Melody Pond is my given name, but I do go by River Song."

"Unless she's naughty," The Doctor smiled, "then her mother calls her Melody. It's great!"

River turned and stared at her husband. "Have something to say Sweetie?"

"Not. At. All."

"Good."

"Um, Doctor…" Diandy spoke, "we made a distress call for a reason."

"Right." The Doctor spun to face them directly. "What seems to be causing all this trouble?"

"Another Time Lord, sir."

"Impossible."

"We only wish," Diandrea.

"How could you _possibly_, be having problems with a Time Lord?" The Doctor could not grab ahold of the idea that they were having issues with a Time Lord when he knew for a fact that he was the only one of his kind left, well, besides River and Mia there were no other Time Lords, part or whole.

"If only we knew for sure."

The Diatrees took a collective sigh.

River and The Doctor exchanged a glance. Before River shook her head. She was an archeologist, she herself knew there was no other Time Lord in exestience. Every account she had ever heard of time being altered, was when The Doctor himself did it.

"But, um…" The Doctor paused before continuing, "I _know_ there are no more Time Lords. I killed them all."

"As is the cause for our distress Doctor," Diandrea nodded, "for we do indeed have a Time Lord here with us. Locked in a cell."

"You've captured a Time Lord?" The Doctor did not like that sound of that. As if he wasn't worried enough as it was.

"We shall bring her to you," Diandy waved a couple of Diatrees away.

"It is a cause of great concern for us Doctor," Diandrea nodded, "we know why you responded the way you did previously, and we have elected to forgive that momentary infraction as we as guardians to our rootlings would understand.

The next few moments passed by slowly.

The next thing any of them heard was…

"Hello dad."


End file.
